Cooking Mama: Cook Off
Cooking Mama: Cook Off (クッキングママ みんなといっしょにお料理大会! Cooking Mama: Minna to Issho ni Oryōri Taikai!) is a video game for the Wii that was developed by Cooking Mama Limited (known at the time of release as Office Create) and published by Taito in Japan, Majesco Entertainment in North America, and 505 Games in Europe and Australia. It is the sequel to the Nintendo DS game Cooking Mama and was released in Japan on February 8, 2007 and in North America on March 20, 2007. In Europe (other than in Germany), it was released on May 11, 2007, with an Australian release closely following on May 17, 2007. The Wii sequel to this game, Cooking Mama: World Kitchen was released in the US on November 2008, while the series sequel was Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends. Modes *'Let's Cook' - The main menu and feature in the game. *'Friends and Food of the World' - In this mode the player can challenge one of the friends. For winning the player will receive a special utensil for use. If they lose, as a consolation prize they win an object to decorate the kitchen with. *'Friends and Food' - The multiplayer mode, compete with a friend as the second player. *'Options' - One can return to the menu screen, manage the kitchen, initialize date, or view credits. Recipes In this game, recipes are marked by the countries they come from. There are 10 countries in total: Spain, Russia, Japan, France, United Kingdom, United States, Germany, Italy, China, and India. The recipes work the way they do normally. Play one to unlock the next and so on until all 55 are unlocked. On the recipe menu, you can click Practice, Start, or the moving MAKE IT button to change it into Challenge Mode. CMCO 01.png|'Minestrone'|link=Minestrone CMCO 02.png|'Beef in Wine Sauce'|link=Beef in Wine Sauce CMCO 03.png|'Custard'|link=Custard CMCO 04.png|'Mochi'|link=Mochi CMCO 05.png|'Scrambled Eggs'|link=Scrambled Eggs CMCO 06.png|'Shrimp in Chili Sauce'|link=Shrimp in Chili Sauce CMCO 07.png|'Pierogi'|link=Pierogi CMCO 08.png|'Popcorn'|link=Popcorn CMCO 09.png|'Spaghetti in Squid Ink'|link=Spaghetti in Squid Ink CMCO 10.png|'Paella'|link=Paella CMCO 11.png|'Lasagna'|link=Lasagna CMCO 12.png|'Brochette'|link=Brochette CMCO 13.png|'Cream Puffs'|link=Cream Puffs CMCO 14.png|'Grilled Bonito'|link=Grilled Bonito CMCO 15.png|'Pan-Fried Lobster'|link=Pan-Fried Lobster CMCO 16.png|'Stir-Fried Crab'|link=Stir-Fried Crab CMCO 17.png|'Borscht'|link=Borscht CMCO 18.png|'Hot Dog'|link=Hot Dog CMCO 19.png|'Fettuccine'|link=Fettuccine CMCO 20.png|'Tortilla'|link=Tortilla CMCO 21.png|'Gnocchi'|link=Gnocchi CMCO 22.png|'Meatloaf with Sausage'|link=Meatloaf CMCO 23.png|'Truffles'|link=Truffles CMCO 24.png|'Sushi'|link=Sushi CMCO 25.png|'White Fish Meuniere'|link=White Fish Meuniere CMCO 26.png|'Mapo Tofu'|link=Mapo Tofu CMCO 27.png|'Chicken Kiev'|link=Chicken Kiev CMCO 28.png|'Hamburger'|link=Hamburger CMCO 29.png|'Penne all' Arrabbiata'|link=Penne all' Arrabbiata CMCO 30.png|'Galacian Style Octopus'|link=Galacian Style Octopus CMCO 31.png|'Tomato Sauce Farfalle'|link=Tomato Sauce Farfalle CMCO 32.png|'Ratatouille'|link=Ratatouille CMCO 33.png|'Mille-Feuille'|link=Mille-Feuille CMCO 34.png|'Steamed Egg Custard'|link=Savory Egg Custard CMCO 35.png|'Bouillabaisse'|link=Bouillabaisse CMCO 36.png|'Steamed Pork Buns'|link=Steamed Pork Buns CMCO 37.png|'Beef Stroganoff'|link=Beef Stroganoff CMCO 38.png|'Salisbury Steak'|link=Salisbury Steak CMCO 39.png|'Pizza'|link=Pizza CMCO 40.png|'Shortcake'|link=Shortcake (CO) CMCO 41.png|'Tofu'|link=Tofu CMCO 42.png|'Crudite'|link=Crudite CMCO 43.png|'Chow Mein'|link=Chow Mein CMCO 44.png|'Sausage'|link=Sausage CMCO 45.png|'Chiffon Cake'|link=Chiffon Cake (CO) CMCO 46.png|'Assorted Vegetables'|link=Assorted Vegetables CMCO 47.png|'Keema Curry'|link=Keema Curry & Chapati CMCO 48.png|'Fish & Chips'|link=Fish and Chips CMCO 49.png|'Tart'|link=Tart CMCO 50.png|'Pan-Fried Batter Cake'|link=Pan-Fried Batter Cake CMCO 51.png|'Lamb Curry'|link=Curry CMCO 52.png|'Tacos'|link=Tacos CMCO 53.png|'Mixed Fruit'|link=Mixed Fruit CMCO 54.png|'Tempura'|link=Tempura CMCO 55.png|'Snow Cone'|link=Snow Cone Trivia * In Manage Kitchen, Papa and Ichigo appear in a small picture frame you get from German Friend. This is technically their first appearance in the series. Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Cooking Mama Games